


Menos cuatro

by Shameblack



Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash, Todos lo sabemos, Vegetta es un depravado, Wigetta - Freeform, Willy es bueno con la lengua, kind of romance, ¿Qué tan virgen eres?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>―¿Del uno al diez qué tan virgen eres? Siendo uno un depravado sexual y diez una monja.<br/>―¿Qué?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menos cuatro

**Author's Note:**

> Porque en la madrugada cualquier cosa me sale.  
> Iba a escribir un porno suave (una mamada quizá), pero he aquí el resultado. ¿Y las mamadas? Se fueron de paseo y nunca regresaron (?)

―¿Del uno al diez qué tan virgen eres? Siendo uno un depravado sexual y diez una monja.

―¿Qué?

Guillermo se quedó parado justo en el umbral de la puerta, mirando a Samuel que permanecía con la vista fija en la pantalla de la computadora. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

―¿Qué tan virgen eres? ―repitió Vegetta, ahora levantando el rostro y fijando sus ojos en los de su compañero. Eran las nueve de la mañana y hacía calor para estar en Noviembre, pero aun así Guillermo se había acostado con dos colchas encima y una camiseta de manga larga. Samuel estaba fresco, en una playera de manga corta y sentado en el sillón, con la taza de café a un lado. Su mirada le decía a Guillermo que esperaba por su respuesta.

―¿Qué dices? ―por fin se movió, yendo derecho a la cocina, no sabía si para ir a coger algo para desayunar o disimular su huida por vergüenza―, ¿qué estás leyendo?

―Es solo una publicación―murmuró Samuel, dándole un sorbito a su bebida―. Entonces, ¿qué tan virgen?

―¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? ―se sirvió un vaso de agua, que se acabó en siete segundos―. ¿Qué tan virgen eres tú?

―¿Yo? ―preguntó Vegetta, comenzando a dejar el sonido escapar lento de su garganta, para después quedarse pensando―. Siete.

―Seguro―se rio Willy, que volvió a servirse agua para luego abrir la alacena en busca del cereal.

―¿Estás dudando de mí? ―preguntó con sorna el otro, que ya se había puesto de pie y se acercaba tranquilo a la barra de la cocina, con la taza en mano―. Según tú Willy, ¿qué tan virgen soy?

El aludido volteó la cabeza de entre las puertas de la alacena y lo miró cuatro segundos enteros, donde sopesaba su respuesta. Levantó el rostro para poder hablar por sobre su hombro y respondió antes de regresar su atención a la alacena.

―Te doy un menos cuatro, y creo que es poco.

―¿Menos cuatro?

―Menos seis, quizá―contestó con la cabeza metida en las repisas, buscando.

―Es que eres tonto. ¿Me crees un depravado o qué?

Willy se giró, con la caja en una mano y la sonrisa en el rostro. Se reía de lo lindo, mientras comenzaba a servirse cereal en un tazón.

―No necesito creerlo, porque lo sé. Ahora ya no eres tan abierto como antes, pero sé que eres, bueno, tu sabes.

―No, no sé Willy.

El mencionado levantó la mirada para verle de frente, con una sonrisa mordida para no soltar en carcajadas, siendo respondida por una mirada curiosa y una mueca parecida a una risa en la boca de Vegetta.

―Olvídalo.

―Yo creo que tú eres un seis, Willy.

―Yo diría siete punto cinco.

―Creo que podrías serlo―comentó Samuel, dejando la taza frente al tazón de Willy y caminando hasta quedar detrás de él, cerca de su oreja―, podrías ser un siete punto cinco, pero…

―¿Pero? ―preguntó, sin querer voltear la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió el aliento de Vegetta detrás de la oreja, moviéndole levemente el cabello.

―Pero eres muy bueno para dar mamadas.

Willy se rio por lo bajo, seguido después de Vegetta que se marchó rumbo a su habitación, tarareando una de esas canciones raras que de pronto se encontraba por internet en la madrugada.

Guillermo se rascó la oreja, algo incómodo y avergonzado, sintiendo el fantasma del aliento de Samuel besarle ahí, en la piel suave detrás del lóbulo. Se metió otra cucharada llena de cereal a la boca, masticando casi con monotonía, mientras veía la computadora de Samuel olvidada en el sillón. Ambos lo sabían, Willy era un tres y Vegetta menos cinco.

**Author's Note:**

> Está todo muy suave y nada explícito, y siempre he tenido el headcon de que Vegetta es un depravado y solo por eso le aprecio enserio. Sus twits de antes eran todos salidos de madre y estaba genial. Tenía una cogeamiga (follamiga, si eres de España), veía un montón de porno y en verdad creo que ha alcanzado a experimentar un sin fin de cosas. Solo por eso se ganó infinitamente mi aprecio. 
> 
> A Willy lo considero un no-virgen normal, de esos que se dejan probar diferentes poses, que si le dices que lo intenten en la regadera o incluso en la cama de la abuela accede, pero no en el transporte urbano, y que con una mujer no se ha dejado dedear. Con Vegetta me lo imagino en plan quizá si se deje meter dedos, pero creo que es Samuel el que primero se puso en cuatro. 
> 
> Headcon sin importancia, igual y luego si me arranco escribiendo un fic largo de ellos.


End file.
